A Canterlot Wedding Side Story 2
by Bubble Toon 7
Summary: Our heros must help the main six stopped the imposter from marrying Shining Armor with the help of the TRUE Princess Mi Amore Cadenza/Cadance.
1. Chapter 1

**A Canterlot Weddiing Side Story 2**

By: Erinbubble92

**Summary: **Our heros must help the main six stopped the imposter from marrying Shining Armor with the help of the TRUE Princess Mi Amore Cadenza/Cadance.

There was darkness but we hear voices.

"Where are we?" Alyssa asked, scared.

"Twilight?" SG called.

The darkness was lit by a glow of light appeared to show Twilight who is scared. Jack, SG, Charlie, Candace, Nero, Elly, and Alyssa are with Twilight. Jack and Charlie are hugging SG while Candace is hugging herself, Nero and Elly held each other, and Alyssa was shaking.

"I'm so sorry. I'm ashamed of myself." Alyssa sighed.

"What do you mean?" SG asked.

"I believed she was nice to me and I fell for it. I'm so sorry, I'm not brave anymore." Alyssa said. "I'm so gullible."

SG felt bad for her until...

"Hello?" Twilight called which echoed. She walks around. "Is anyone there?"

She knocks into a crystal. The others looked around. Laughter was heard.

"Where am I?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, where?" Charlie asked.

The reflection of Twilight and the others turned into Cadance's eye which made Alyssa scream.

"The caves beneath Canterlot, once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside." Cadnace explained. Twilight and the others backed up until Cadnace appeared. "And now, your prison."

Alyssa jumped again until Twilight called, "Help! Help!"

Cadnace disppeared and was behind the others laughing.

"It's no use. No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either." Cadnace explained.

Twilight got scared so did Candace, Alyssa, and Elly.

"Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist. Which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans." Cadnace explained while coming back and forth on each mirror making Alyssa more scared.

"You won't get away with this!" Jack yelled.

"Plans? What plans?" Twilight asked.

Cadnace smiled. "The plans I have for your brother, of course." Cadance smirked.

Twilight eye widen and made a glare which her horn glow bigger, "Don't you dare do anything to my brother, you... you monster! (speaks to Jack and SG) No offence guys."

"Non taken." SG said.

"We understand." Jack nodded.

Cadnace was now pleased as she taunt, "Only way to stop me is to catch me!" She vanishes as Twilight looks around. Candace appeared in a crystal. "Over here." She laughs as Twilight blasted her horn but misses.

The shot bounces around as the others dodged. The blast hits near Twilight and Nero making them dodge. Cadnace appeared under them then vanished after saying, "Nope, over here!"

She keeps laughing and vanishing as Twilight keeps blasting at the reflection. When Twilight blasted a wall, glasses broke to reveal Cadnace, dirty and messy mane and tail. Twilight was more vicious.

"No! Wait!" Cadnace begged but Twilight tackled her. "Ugh!"

"Get her!" Candace yelled.

SG, Jack, Charlie, Candace, and Nero pounced too while Elly and Alyssa watched.

"Wait, that might not be the fake!" Alyssa called.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Cadnace begged but saw Twilight. "Twilight, it's me!" Twilight raised her eybrow at her. "Please, you have to believe me. I've been imprisoned like you. The Cadance who brought you down here was an imposter."

"Likely story!" Twilight yelled.

"Why should we believe you!" Nero asked.

"She's telling the truth." Alyssa begged.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves..." Candace sang as she tapped Twilight's hooves.

"...and do a little shake." Twilight and Cadnace said.

Cadance smiled as Twilight eyes grew big. She jumped into Cadance's arms and they hugged.

"You remember me!" Twilight smiled.

"Of course I do. How could I forget the filly I love to sit for the most?" Cadnace asked, loving on her.

The others were amazed yet touched.

"So _you're_ the real one?" SG asked.

"Well I'll be." Charlie said.

"Yes I am." Cadnace nodded.

"I was right too." Alyssa said.

"Oh Alyssa, you're so smart." SG said, petting her head.

"OMGOMGOMG!" Candace said. "You really are!"

Cadnace smiled and still hugged Twilight. Alyssa sheds tears and wipes them.

"I love happy reunions." Alyssa smiled. "But wait, if that's the real one then who's that in Canterlot palace?"

The imposter Cadance's laughter is heard as Cadance looked up to see a small gleam at the dark end. Cadance saw this and eye widen.

"We have to get out of here." Twilight said, as Cadance nodded. "We have to stop her!"

The ponies ran off. The others followed as Jack said, "Come girls, Charlie, the wedding's not over yet!"

"Right!" The girls respond.

"Right!" Charlie respond.

"Right..." Elly and Alyssa both said.

They ran after the two ponies as the imposter Cadance is still laughing.

We see the view of the castle still protected by a the force feild. Now we see Erin walking down the hall as her charas, Marshmallow, Chestnut, and Aqua follow her. Erin wipes her tears while moving her glasses.

"Erin-chan, don't cry." Chika begged.

"The wedding will be here." Chestnut said, concern.

"I know but I can't shake this feeling if I'm right and Twilight's right or if we were... wrong." Erin said, sadly.

"In my heart I believe that Twilight are telling the truth and I believe in you." Trixie said.

"I wish I can just get a pile of blocks and knock it over and then I'll..." Erin laughs like Gren Puppy (_from Blue's Clues_).

"It'll be alright, mama." Aqua said.

"Or maybe Ringo and Brundfy give me a big hug." Erin said.

"We can hug you." Toony said. "I don't want you sad anymore."

Erin smiled and held her arms out. Her charas, Chestnut, and Aqua flew/jumped in and they all hug. When they stopped, Erin walks up to the bride's dressing room and sighed.

"Well, I'll go apologize about me and Twilight and wish her good luck." Erin smiled.

"That's my girl!" Amai shouted.

When Erin open the door but saw Cadnace going to a mirror. Erin quietly goes behind the bed and pulls herself up the edge of the bed. Her charas hid behind her head and looked up while Chestnut and Aqua on the floor watched from behind the board of the bed on the floor.

Cadance used her magic to put the rose in her head. She smirks at the mirror and twirls around. She stops to look at her hoove. She leans a little and used her magic to let the mannequilns bow. She smirks until her eyes glow moderate harlequin and the scene turned black. In the black background, Erin eye widens in shock.

Imposter Cadance/Queen Chrysalis: _**This day is going to be perfect**_

_**The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small**_

_**Everypony will gather round**_

_**Say I look lovely in my gown**_

_**What they don't know is that I have fooled them all.**_

Cadance runs as we see her through a crystal circled by small ones. Now we see her stopping and layed there as Twilight and the others saw her sadly. We see her relfections all over the diamonds. Twilight comfort her as she continues. Alyssa held Cadance's hoove in sadness.

Cadance: _**This day was going to be perfect**_

_**The kind of day of which I dreamed since I was small**_

_**But instead of having cake**_

_**With all my friends to celebrate**_

_**My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all.**_

The fake Cadance walks up and then she kicks a table which has a basket of apples making Erin cringe when they crash. She was now under a mannequiln with a green hat which held a flower, a tuexedo with a green tie. She hugs and rubs it's chin like it was Shining Armor. She tilts the hat in the air and blasts it with her magic as it disintegrates and the flower falls on the ashes.

Erin gulps like Scuttle when she saw that. Cadance steps on the ashes as she kept singing. We see her shadow spinning on the roof until we see her mirror. She comes up and then finishes her part by giving a crazed eye at the audience.

Erin gasped making her fall over and runs out of the room without knowing her shoes fall off her feet. Her charas, Chestnut, and Aqua followed her quickly.

Imposter Cadance/Queen Chrysalis: _**I could care less about the dress**_

_**I won't partake in any cake**_

_**Vows, well I will be lying when I say**_

_**That through any kind of weather**_

_**I'll want us to be together**_

_**The truth is I don't care for him at all**_

_**No I do not love the groom**_

_**In my heart there is no room**_

_**But I still want him to be all mine.**_

Cadance and Twilight runs and stops to look around. They and the others keep running until they saw a spark of light but also a mine cart which aslo has another one in front. Twilight wasn't sure but Cadance ran to it. She tried to push it but she was weak yet she wants to save Shining Armor. Twilight and the others were touched so Twilight used her magic and Jack and Charlie used their strength to move the rocks. Twilight gets Cadance into the cart by her magic. Jack and Charlie got SG, Candace, Nero, Elly, and Alyssa in the cart.

Twilight, Jack, and Charlie keeps pushing until a click and they ride down the circular rail with Twilight, Jack, and Charlie clunging on. They rode down until they hit a dead end plank making them fly into the air. Twilight had her eyes closed but saw Cadance open her wings and soar with a determined face. Everyone held onto Jack and Charlie until Ellie's eyes shone and grabbed everyone and a swung herself to the other side.

Cadance:_**We must escape before its too late**_

_**Find a way to save the day**_

_**Hope, I'll be lying if I say**_

_**I don't fear that I may lose him**_

_**To one who wants to use him**_

_**Not care for love and cherish him each day**_

_**For I also love the groom**_

_**Oh my thoughts he does consume**_

_**Oh Shining Armor, I'll be there very soon.**_

The doors open to see the wedding as they play the trumpets. The crusaders jumped around as throwing flowers on the ground. Cadance walks down the aile with an evil smirk.

Erin came in and saw it was starting. Erin gasped and ran to stop it. Before she could, Akira grabbed her sash and pulled her down.

"I have to stop it!" Erin begged.

"Oh no you don't. Don't be like Twilight right now!" Akira yelled.

"But..." Erin got her mouth closed by Akira.

"Speaking of which where's Twilight and Candace?" Phineas asked.

"And where's SG and the others?" Tails asked.

"And Aly?" Sonic asked.

Imposter Cadance/Queen Chrysalis: _**Finally the moment has arrived**_

_**For me to be one lucky bride.**_

We see a half a scene as on the left, fake Cadance smirked and Shining Armor's eyes are green and in a trance and on right Twilight, Cadance, and the others made it. Cadance had tears and fall to the ground as the others comfort. The side moves away to see Cadance smirking at Shining Armor and laughs evilly.

Cadance: _**Oh, the wedding we won't make**_

_**He'll end up marrying a fake**_

_**Shining Armor will be**_

The side moves away to see Cadance smirking at Shining Armor and laughs evilly.

Imposter Cadance/Queen Chrysalis: _**Mine, all mine. (laughter)**_

At the wedding, the imposter Cadance and Shining Armor are in front of Celestia about to get married.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and Shining Armor." Celestia speaks as we go down back into the caves. We see everyone on the cliff as Cadance heard what's going on.

"Oh, we're never going to save him." Cadance said, unsure.

"We will. We just have to find..." Twilight's eyes gleam because of the light across the other side. She sees light coming out a hole. "there!"

"We found our way out!" Alyssa shouted.

Twilight used her magic to teleport them to the other side. Suddenly they gasped to see the bridesmaids with green eyes and are brainwashed.

"You're not going anywhere." They said monotone.

The eyes are now shown in black ending this scene.

In Canterlot we view the castle and now the wedding.

"Princess Cadance and Shining Armor, it is my great pleasure to pronounce you..." Before Celestia can finished.

"Stop!" Twilight yelled.

We see Twilight at the end of the hall between the doorway.

"Twilight?" Erin asked.

Everyone was muttering while her friends are concern and annoyed because she's gonna start again even Spike.

"Stall the wedding!" Candace yelled.

"Candace?" Phineas asked.

Erin and her friends see SG, Jack, Charlie, Candace, Nero, Elly, and Alyssa.

"Not them too." Akira groaned.

"Ugh!" Cadance growled. "Why does she have to be so possessive of her brother?" Cadance yelled making Celestia and Shining Armor a bit shocked. She recovers and starts sobbing. "Why does she have to ruin my special day?"

"Because it's not your special day. It's mine." Cadance yelled coming in.

Everyone gasped even the others.

"_So that's the real princess!_" Erin whispered.

"What? But how did you escape my bridesmaids?" Imposter Cadance asked.

Twilight and Cadance smirked at each other even the others as we go back to what happen. The bridesmaid came closer as Twilight, Cadance, and the others backed up.

"Get back you uh... creepy, bridesmaids... thingies!" SG yelled.

"Creepy, bridesmaids thingies?" Jack asked.

SG smiled sheepishly as they said, "You'll never stop the wedding."

"Not if we can help it!" SG yelled.

"Thingies!" Charlie smirked.

SG glared at him as he smiled at her. The others chuckled. Cadance had an idea as she held the flowers with her magic and held it back and forth in front of them as they watched. She threw them and the bridesmaids went after them.

"I want it!" They yelled.

They all smiled at each other and ran off.

"Okay, I just hope there isn't anything else crazy happening." Jack started, "Like say, that imposter of you is actually a queen of an evil group dark ponies and that Equestria has something they need which is why that barrier is up around Canterlot."

Nero, Elly, Candace, and Alyssa shrugged. Then it zoomed back to the wedding scene.

"Hmph. Clever. But you're still too late." The Imposter Cadance said.

Applejack's confused. "I-I don't understand. How can there be two of 'em?"

"Yeah, how come?" Serena asked.

"Yeah why are there two princess?" Jeremy asked.

"She's a changeling. She takes the form of somepony you love and gains power by feeding off your love for them." Cadance explained.

The imposter was so angery her eyes and horn were very green. Green flame surrounded her and fired up making everyone sheild their eyes. The main six gasped even the audience and SG and Erin's friends.

"What's happening?" Isabella asked, gasping.

"She's transforming!" Ferb yelled.

The wings turned insectoid looking and colored dark cerulean, her hooves turned skinny, black, and has holes in it, and lastly the transformation went from her horn to down to reveal a croocked horn, a small, black crown tipped with blue circles, long dark cerulean mane, and her coat is very dark gray. She also has a greenish saddle and blue-green rib plate. Her eyes open to reveal Moderate harlequin with vertical dragon-like pupils within a normal round one. She smiles and laughs evilly with her sharp fangs showing.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" SG said.

Jack smiled sheepishly.

"I knew it, I knew there was something different about the imposter!" Erin yelled.

Alyssa and Elly hugged each other in fear while the others were shocked.

Queen Chrysalis laughed, "Right you are, Princess and Erin. And as queen of the changelings, it is up to me to find food for my subjects. Equestria has more love than any place I've ever encountered. My fellow changelings will be able to devour so much of it that we will gain more power than we have ever dreamed of!"

"They'll never get the chance! Shining Armor's protection spell will keep them from ever even reaching us." Cadance yelled.

Queen Chrysalis chuckled. "Oh, I doubt that. Isn't that right, dear?"

She used her magic to make him nod, "Mm-hmm."

"What has she done?" Carly asked.

"He's under a spell." Sonic said.

Cadance gasped and ran after him but Chrysalis blocks her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to go back to the caves, now do you?" Chrysalis asked as her horn glowed. Cadance backed away with a glare. "Ever since I took your place, I've been feeding off Shining Armor's love for you. Every moment he grows weaker and so does his spell. Even now my minions are chipping away at it."

We see other Changelings punching through the force feild laughing.

"He may not be my husband, but he is under my total control now." Chrysalis said.

Twilight, Cadance, Erin, SG, Candace, Akira, Konata, the Milky Holmes, Carly, Alyssa, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Perry, Jack, Tails, Charlie, Jeremy, Sonic, Minty, Serena and Lita gasped in horror.

"And I'm sorry to say, unable to perform his duties as captain of the royal guard." Chrysalis said.

"Not my Shining Armor!" Cadance begged.

"Soon, my changeling army will break through. First, we take Canterlot. And then, all of Equestria!" Chrysalis yelled, flying up.

"No." Celestia yelled which Chrysalis looks with her eyes. Chrysalis lands back down. "You won't. You may have made it impossible for Shining Armor to perform his spell, but now that you have so foolishly revealed your true self," She and Chrysalis had hooves locked at each other. "I can protect my subjects from you!"

Celestia flew up and used her magic to make a blast and so did Chrysalis which got into a magic lock. Chrysalis was having trouble as Celestia is going to win. Chrysalis pushed her magic foward Celestia who eye widen. The magic hit her horn until it was a big flash of light. Celestia's tiara flew off in slow motionand we see her sliding on the floor near her tiara and her horn burnt.

Everyone gasped even the others.

"NO!" Erin yelled in horror and tears.

Alyssa screamed and cried while the others were shocked as Sheryl, Candace, Serena, and Isabella covered their mouths. Jack, SG, Akira, Konata, Nero, Carly, Phineas, Ferb, Perry, Tails, Charlie, Jeremy, Sonic, Minty, and Lita were furious.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight screamed, running towards her and so did the others.

"Ah! Shining Armor's love for you is even stronger than I thought! Consuming him has made me even more powerful than Celestia!" Chrysalis yelled.

"How dare you do that to the princess!" SG yelled.

"You'll pay for this!" Tails yelled.

"You foolish humans and talking animals, think you can defeat me? Me, the Queen of all the Changelings!" Chrysalis asked.

"The Elements of Harmony. You must get to them, and use their power to defeat the queen." Celestia begged.

The ponies nodded and they threw their bridesmaids clothes off and ran off but Rarity stayed behind and held the clothes.

"Rarity!" Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy called.

Rarity looks down but runs off and switches her clothes off.

"Guys we have to transform!" Erin called.

"Right!" Everyone called.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena called.

"Jupiter Star Power!" Lita called.

Serena and Lita transformed into Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter. Erin held her WaterIce Sceptor and transformed her Kingdom Hearts form. SG and Jack held hands and they transformed into the Pumpkin King and princess; SG now has a pumpkin head, and her clothes are black and ragged like Cinderella's dress with some straw in it. Carly transformed into a cat.

"Candace, Akira, Konata, Minty, hit the jewerly!" Erin yelled.

Candace, Akira, Konata, and Minty hit the jewerly and they begin to glow. Candace transformed into Wedding Peach, Akira transformed into Angel Salvia, Konata transformed Angel Daisy, and Minty transformed Angel Lily.

"Disguisng as the ones you love and using it as advantages on us. And attacking the ones we love and dare, I will not allow you to successed on this evil deed. I'm Wedding Peach Candace and I am extremely angery with you!" Candace yelled.

"I am Angel Salvia Akira and I'm extremely angery with you!" Akira yelled.

"I am Angel Lily Minty and I'm extremely angery with you!" Minty yelled.

"I am Angel Daisy Konata and I'm extremely angery with you!" Konata yelled.

Konata was squealing, "I'm cosplaying!"'

Candace was squealing too while Minty looks at herself.

"I look good." Minty smiled.

Akira, on the other hand, was annoyed. Perry wanted to put his hat on but sees his family and is worried. Erin shook her head 'no' to signal him not to do it.

"Let's go!" SG called.

Beofre they could, Erin noticed Alyssa didn't summon her sceptor.

"Aly?" Erin asked

"I'm not brave enough. I'm sorry." Alyssa said.

Chrysalis noticed this as she swoops down and grabs Alyssa making her scream.

"Aly!" Erin said but Tails grabbed her.

"Go guys, go on without me." Alyssa called.

"No way!" Erin yelled.

"GO!" Aly screamed.

Erin wasn't unsure until Tails pulled her away. Erin looks back to see Perry hiding under a table, Erin made signs saying 'make sure she's ok' and Perry thumbs up as he ducks.

"Oh sweet Alyssa, the purest heart of all." Chrysalis chuckled. "Maybe after I take over Equestria, I'll allow you to survive only you'll just be a shelf for me instead."

Alyssa sighs in sadness. Everyone ran after the main six as Chrysalis laughs evilly, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

The ponies and everyone kept running as Twilight looks up at the force field. The changelings, laughing, kept banging on the force field. Soon cracks appeared and they did one more blow. The force field shattered. The ponies and the group cringe because it caused a vibration.

"Oh crud!" Akira and Konata yelled.

The changelings charge after the characters as Twilight eye widen. Green magic appeared like a meteor.

"Go, go!" Twilight yelled.

Everyone ran and dodge the changelings. One landed in front of them and hissed. Twilight smashed on him and ran. When they made up the stairs everyone bumped into each other. They see the changelings in front of them.

"Oh come on!" Nero yelled.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Candace said.

The ponies and the characters looked around to see more.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Rainbow Dash said, ponding her hooves.

She rushes up and then another "Rainbow Dash?" came to her. They copy each other like a mirror until one held her hoove and punched her.

"How did you...?" Rainbow asked.

Soon more Rainbow appear. Twilight eye widen as they make copies of everyone.

"They're changelings, remember?" Twilight told Rainbow.

"They're changelings, remember?" Twilight copies told Rainbow Dash.

"Don't let them distract you. We have to get to the Elements of Harmony. They're our only hope." Twilight told everyone as they got ready.

They pounce and so did the other Changelings. They begin to fight in a dust cloud. Fluttershy was scared until more of her appeared. Fluttershy think quickly and pretend to be the copies as she fights. They shrug and walked off. Fluttershy ran off until she saw Rainbow Dash's. As she cringes, they were about to pounc on her but the middle one attacks them. Rainbow Dash helped out Fluttershy.

On the other side, Applejack and Twilight backed up against each other and ready to fight. As Applejack saw the others, the Twilight transformed back into the changeling as it hissed.

"OK, this is just gettin' weird." Applejack said.

Then it attacked as more AJ's appeared. Twilight pounced on the Twilight copy and used her magic to turn it back to a changeling which looks dizzy. She saw a pile of Applejacks as more came. Before one was about to make it bigger, Twilight zapped her magic at all until she has the real Applejack.

"Real me! Real me!" Applejack yelled.

On another side, Pinkie Pie's staring at the changeling as it turns from Rarity to Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy. She giggles at the changeling.

"Do me! Do me!" Pinkie Pie begged excitedly.

The changeling rolled its and transformed into Pinkie Pie. Pinkie observed it but wasn't impressed.

"Meh, I've seen better." Pinkie simply said.

She grabbed Twilight and used her magic like a machine gun at the Changelings.

With Candace, she sees more of herselves, Phineas's, and Ferbs.

"I see mes, Phineas's and Ferbs. It's horrible, but I still look good." Candace said.

Before they pounced on her as she screams, Phineas and Ferb used their baseball launchers as their baseballs hit the changelings. Two changelings as the boys attacked them making Candace gasped.

"Get off my brothers!" Candace yelled throwing them off.

Another Candace pounced on her and pulled her hair making her scream. Suddenly a guitar hits the changeling making it change back. It was Jeremy.

"Jeremy!" Candace gasped.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked.

More Jeremy's appeared but Jeremy used his guitar to smash at them. Candace was impressed as her eyes had stars.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter are surrounded by their copies.

"Don't let it distract you Sailor Moon." Sailor Jupiter said.

"But they all look the same to me!" Sailor Moon wailed.

They attacked but Sailor Jupiter grabbed them and threw them away. When she grabbed Sailor Moon, it was the real one.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"Sorry." Jupiter sweatdrop.

Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and it glowed.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon chanted.

The tiara swung around and it the Sailor Moon's turning them. Sailor Jupiter summond her lighting turning it into a ball.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Sailor Jupiter chanted.

The ball hit the Sailor Jupiters turning them back.

The Milky Holmes yelled and charged through their copies like a bowling ball as the Milky Holmes copies flew up.

"'Cuse us, pardon us, hot stuff!" Cordelia yelled.

Nero kicked on in the back as the girls except Elly growled. When another of them appeared, the girls were confused until the Changelings attacked them.

Jack and SG punches and kicks the Changelings away as their copies attacked them. When a faker SG attacked Jack, SG tried to get it off of Jack until Charlie kicks it off.

"Thanks Charlie!" SG said.

"No problem." Charlie replied.

"Thanks Charlie!" Four SG's smirked.

"No problem." Four Charlie's replied with smirks.

Charlie and SG groaned as they jumped and tackled on them. When the Changelings turned back, SG and Charlie were about to punch each other but stopped. They chuckled nervously.

Isabella sees sixes of her as she backs away. Isabella trips over as the Isabella's smirked and ready to attack her. Isabella screamed for help until Phineas grabbed her and runs. He puts her down and shoots his baseball at the Isabella's turning back.

Akira, Konata, and Minty were surrounded by their copies.

"Dang this is too weird!" Akira yelled.

"I know." Minty nodded.

"Change into something else." Konata said.

Minty and Akira stared blankly at each other, then at Konata. The Changelings turned into the others.

"Nah, I was expecting Haruhi." Konata said.

Phineas and Ferb appeared shooting their balls at the changelings.

Sonic, Tails, and Carly attacked the changelings as them. The Tails's were about to tackle Tails, Carly slashes at them turning them back.

"Nobody messes with our Tails." Carly said.

Sonic smirks, "If you guys are me, can you do this?"

He runs around them forming a blue circle. The Sonic's try to do the same but got dizzy and knocked out. Sonic chuckled at this. Carly hisses at her copies as they circled each other.

_"My cat instincts._" Carly thought.

She sniffed at them making them confused... SLASH, they turned back and in a cartoon way sliced like bolagni.

Erin keeps firing her WaterIce Sceptor at her copies until she victory screams. She jumps into the center of them. They stared at her until the first erin copy pounced but Erin flips over it. She karate and kung-fu fights them. When one was about to sneak in front of her, she smacks it in the face without looking. They came back and smirked at her making her nervous.

"I can handle Evil Erin, Alternate Erin, Shadow Erin, AND Erin clones, BUT NOT THESE!" Erin yelled.

When the heros realized they made more, they got exhausted.

"We have to keep doing it for the ponies." Jack sighed.

"It's time to call in the "big guns"!" Carly smirked at Erin who karate and kung-fus the changelings. "Erin, Toony, charchange!"

Erin gasped and yelled, "Nonononono! Not..."

Toony appeared giggling, "Hai! Toon, Silly, Funny!"

Soon a beany and a scarf like Toony's appeared on Erin. Erin smiled really big and her eyes grew big. The Erin copy stared at her and try to touch her but...

"AHAHAHA!" Erin laugh loudly like a maniac while holding a bazooka!

Everyone even the main six ponies were freaked out and surprised while Pinkie Pie giggled.

"That's Erin's charachange!" SG asked but calms a little. "Kinda funny..."

Erin shoots her bazooka which fired pies at the changelings turning them back. Erin's tongue was dangling while her eyes were in different directions.

"Have some pie! I have plenty more!" Erin yelled in an insane way.

Everyone continued to fight as they kicked, punch, Pinkie Pie using her cannon, Fluttershy's dodge, the others magic, their weapons, their skills, and Erin's chara change. Soon shows them in shadows in fighting style and changelings flying away.

The smoke cleared to see everyone standing there while the Changelings are defeated. Twilight heard buzzing and looks up to see more. The others ran off towards the door. Twilight goes to it and opens it quickly.

"Home free!" Charlie yelled.

They frown to see more in the room.

"OH COME ON!" Candace, SG, and Erin yelled.

Then everyone was soon surrounded by the Changelings. SG looks around but looks up to see on charging at Twilight from the sky. She gasped and yelled, "Look out!"

SG pushes Twilight and got knocked by the Changeling in a flash. Jack and Charlie saw this and gasped.

"SG!" Candace cried.

SG slide across to the wall. Candace runs to her and picked her up.

"No..." Jack's voice cracked.

Candace's tears form and hugged SG. Jack and Charlie were really angery but before they attacked, they got surrounded. Soon, more Changelings surrounded them as the scene faded black.

We see Celestia's eye closed until she opens it. She eye widen to see herself... in a cacoon, upside down surrounded by three Changelings until they zoomed off.

Next to Shinging Armor are Cadance and Alyssa with their feet attached to the floor by green goop while Spike stood there. Chrysalis was paising back and forth.

"You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will..." Before Cadance could finish, the door open which got their attention.

The ponies were being lead while two Changelings carried Rainbow Dash. More came in with the others while Candace carried SG and two Changelings were carrying Erin and Jupiter with their bodies tied by goop. They drop them and poured goop on their feet to prevent them from moving. Jack tried to attack but put goop on his feet as well.

Chrysalis smirked and turned to Chrysalis. "You were saying?"

Alyssa gasped and begin to glare at Chrysalis.

"You do realize the reception's been cancelled, don't you?" Chrysalis asked then to her minions. "Go! Feed!"

The Changelings zoomed off before Chrysalis used her magic to close the door. The ponies and the others stared but glared and/or stared at Chrysalis, who is laughing.

"It's funny, really. Twilight here was suspicious of my behavior all along." Chrysalis said, holding Twilight's chin until she smacks it away. "And so was SG, Jack with their boney instincts!"

SG woke up making Candace smile but SG was too weak. SG saw Erin and slowly crawled towards her.

"Oh SG, you and Jack are so interesting enoguh for me too bad you didn't tell Erin." As SG glared at her, Chrysalis then turn to Erin who grabbed her chin. "And you dear Erin, you were almost, weren't you? But since you never knew I guess you were fooled until you saw me!"

"You mean, you knew I was watching you?" Erin asked.

"Of course silly little girl." Chrysalis said, playing with Erin's strand of hair. "And Alyssa..." Chrysalis walks to her. "You were too sweetier, I had no choice but to be nice to you then the others because you're so gullible and you'll trust anybody. And too me, (she holds Alyssa making her scared) you're so cute when you're gullible."

"Leave her alone!" Erin yelled.

Chrysalis smirked as she let's go. "Still... Too bad the rest of you were too caught up in your wedding planning to realize those suspicions were correct." Chrysalis chuckled again.

Applejack walked up to Twilight.

"Sorry, Twi. We should've listened to you." Applejack said.

The others were guilty as well while SG and Jack glared at them.

"You now know we're mad because you didn't listen." SG said.

"We're sorry, SG. We didn't know." Candace sighed.

"We shoulda listen, all of us!" Isabella nodded.

SG smiled a bit weakily until Alyssa said, "I'm sorry, I AM gullible. Please forgive me."

"We already have." Konata said.

Alyssa smiled as her confidence got back and she became braver. She glared at Chrysalis.

"It's not your fault or anyone else. She fooled everypony." Twilight said.

"Hmm, I did, didn't I?" Chrysalis nodded.

As Chrysalis walked to a window and look down as she put her hoove on the edge. Everypony is being attacked and chased by the Changelings. A couple and their child are back on a wall as Changelings march to them. Two guards were tied by goop as Changelings surrounded them. Chrysalis flew up and spread her arms as we view the whole kingdom surrounded and attacked by Changelings.

Chrysalis: **This day has been just perfect**

**The kind of day of which I've dreamed since I was small**

**Everypony I'll soon control**

**Every stallion, mare and foal**

**Who says a girl can't really have it all?**

Chrysalis laughed evilly as Twilight tip-toed pass her to Cadance who is struggling.

"Quick! Go to him while you still have the chance!" Twilight whispered.

She used her magic to make the goop disappeared. Cadnace smiled at her and walked off-screen. She went to Shining Armor but he's still under Chrysalis's spell. She made tears, held him, and hugged him. Her horn made electrical waves until a heart popped out and hovered.

Everyone were amazed at this sight. The heart landed on Shing Armor and the heart bloom to reveal Shinging Armor's eyes derpy. He shakes his head as bubbles pop.

"Wha- whe- huh? Is...is the wedding over?" Shining Armor asked.

Cadance smiled and so did everyone as Alyssa and Elly made tears. Chrysalis landed in front of the characters.

"It's all over!" Chrysalis yelled.

"Your spell! Perform your spell!" Twilight told her brother.

Chrysalis laughed and said, "What good would that do? My changelings already roam free."

We see Changelings causing more chaos to Canterlot. Shining Armor couldn't believe this.

"No!" Shining Armor said.

He tried to use magic as a small ball of light appeared. He kept trying but he was sweating and the magic fade.

"My power is useless now. I don't have the strength to repel them." Shining Armor said.

"My love will give you strength." Cadance told him, hugging him.

Tails, Charlie, Jeremy, and Isabella looked at each other and nod. Jeremy went to Candace, Tails went to Erin, and Charlie went to SG. Isabella held Phineas's hand but he thinks she's scared.

"Our love will help as well!" Tails yelled.

Chrysalis chuckled again, "What a lovely but absolutely ridiculous sentiment."

Shining Armor glared at her and used his magic. Cadance puts her horn on his making a beautiful glow. The magic surrounded them and the wind blew through them. They notices this but they smiled and kept performing their magic as they float in the air.

"SG/Erin/Candace/Phineas, I love you!" Charlie, Tails, Jeremy, and Isabella yelled.

"What did she say?" Phineas yelled.

Charlie kissed SG, Tails kissed Erin, Jeremy kissed Candace, and... Isabella kissed Phineas! Magic flew from the couples to Shining Armor and Cadance. The goop released Erin, Jupiter, and Alyssa. The ponies and everyone smiled and shield their eyes from the light. Chrysalis turned with a glare but gasped to see this.

Shining Armor and Cadance kept their magic until their eyes glowed white and so do their bodies. The white magical sphere surrounded them until it revealed them forming a heart. A new force field appeared passing everyone.

"Noooooo!" Chrysalis screamed.

The force field hit her sending her out. The changelings got caught by the force feild, releasing the guards and the ponies were free. The force field stopped and the Changelings flew far far away, leaving a star. From afar, Shado and Monika saw this and said, "Looks like Chrysalis blasting off AGAIN!"

With everyone, Shining Armor and Cadance landed on the ground safely. The couples start kissing but Phineas was passed out. He woke up quickly.

"I had a weird dream." Phineas said.

Isabella smirked and winked at SG and Erin who winked back. Twilight ran to Princess Celestia and helped her up.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. You have a real wedding to put together." Celestia told Twilight.

Twilight smiled at her.

Applejack and Lita showed Cadance the apple fritters. Candace used her magi to lift one and ate it. She loved it. Twilight marked her checklist. Lita gave her a cherry pie and Candace ate it.

Rarity showed Cadance her beautiful dress and hair. Candace loved it too. Twilight checks it off.

Fluttershy's birds were singing beautifully on Candace, who's enjoying it, as Fluttershy leads. Twilight, enjoying the tune, marks that.

Jack, SG, and Cadace were making scary faces until SG and Cadnace laughed. Twilight marks that off.

Carly made bouques and hands them to Alyssa. Alyssa held them at Cadance and smiled shly, Cadance smiled and petted her head. Alyssa smiled and nodded. Twilight marks it off.

Konata was cosplaying Haruhi and Candace was enjoying this. Twilight marks it off.

Now Cadance, Pinkie Pie, Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb enjoying the party like nuts. Twilight marks that down too. Twilight smiled that everything is ready.

The wedding was starting and everyone was ready; the main six were bridesmaids, Twilight's the best mare, and the others are sitting on chairs in the front. Shining Armor and Celestia waits for Cadnace. Twilight saw Shining Armor's belt loose and used her magic to fix it. Twilight's parents are there as Twilight's mom made tears. Fluttershy lead her birds as they whistled, "Here Comes the Bride".

Everyone turned to the door which magically opens. The Cutie Mark Crusaders hopped along throwing petals on the ground. Cadnace walked up, following them. Behind the birds were carrying her trim.

Twilight nudged on her brother. "Seriously, though. I get why the queen of the Changelings wanted to be with you, but how did you get someone as amazing as Cadance to marry you?"

"I told her she wouldn't just be gaining a husband, she'd be getting a pretty great sister, too." Shining Armor told her.

Twilight smiled and continues to watch. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were in the row. Rarity made tears and wipes her eyes, so does Candace, Elly, Sheryl, and Alyssa. Erin cries like mad and hugs Konata and Akira. She was gonna blow her nose on them until Alyssa held a hanky. Erin smiles at them. Everyone else just smiled at this. Applejack looks around and puts her hat back on. Cadance finally came up to Celestia.

"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza..."

"Princess Cadance is fine." Cadnace corrected.

"Hm. The union of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor. The strength of their commitment is clear. The power of their love, undeniable. May we have the rings please?" Celestia asked Spike.

He held the rings up. The rings magically floated up and went on the unicorn couples' horn.

"I now pronounce you mare and colt." Celestia finishes.

Everyone cheered as Shining Armor and Cadance walked to the balacony to see everypony cheering. The couple waved. With the others, Celestia talks to them.

"This is your victory as much as theirs. You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us. _Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn."_ Celestia said.

"It really is." Jack nodded.

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance kissed each other. The others smiled while the couples held hands. Celestia leans over to Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue." Celestia whispered.

Rainbow Dash realized that and zoomed off as her clothes fall. She flies to the sky and BOOM! She made a Sonic Rainboom! Everyone cheered.

"Best wedding ever!" Rainbow Dash cried.

The rainbow fades to the couple hugging each other in the center. As they watched, Princess Luna appeared.

"Hi, Princess Luna." Alyssa greeted.

"Hello, everypony. Did I miss anything?" Princess Luna asked.

Pinkie Pie stared at Twilight who nodded. With a squeal smile, Pinkie zoomed off. She was at a record player with DJ PONI-3.

"Let's get this party started!" Pinkie Pie called.

As the music played, Pinkie Pie threw the microphone and Twilight used her magic to hold it and sang. Everyone began to dance to the music.

Twilight: **Love is in bloom**

**A beautiful bride, a handsome groom**

**Two hearts becoming one**

**A bond that cannot be undone because**

As everyone dance, Pinkie Pie, Nero, and Carly were eating cake as everyone laughed and a flash shone taking their picture.

Alyssa was dancing with Cadance until their pictures were took.

Applejack played the violin while Apple Fritter, Lita, and Sonic were dancing to it as their pictures took.

Erin and Tails danced together as Fluttershy spins around them until their pictures took.

Candace and Jeremy were dancing while Phineas, Ferb who's holding Perry, Isabella, and Minty were dancing next to them until their pictures took.

SG was dancing with Charlie until their pictures took.

Jack and Serena were dancing with Sheryl, Cordelia, and Elly until their pictures took.

Akira was acting cute to the male ponies until a flash shows shone to see Akira's picture from cute to angery. Konata was Hare Hare Yukai dancing until her picture was took.

Sweetie Belle and Spike were dancing until their pictures took. Then it shows Rainbow Dash with Soarin', Rarity with a rich guy.

**Love is in bloom**

**A beautiful bride, a handsome groom**

**I said, love is in bloom**

**Starting a life and making room**

**For us**

A carriage opens for Cadance and Shining Armor as Twilight bowed for them to enter.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor called as Twilight look up. "None of this would've been possible without you, little sis. Love ya, Twily."

"Love you too, B.B.B.F.F." Twilight smiled.

They both hug as Jack and SG looked at each other and hugged, so did Sonic and Erin. They broke their hug as Shining Armor went in.

"Ready to go?" Shining Armor asked.

Cadnace gasped, "Oh! Almost forgot."

Cadnace threw her flowers up as the brides maids waited, Rairty and Candace pushed them aside.

"IT'S MINE!" Rarity and Candace yelled.

Candace tired to grab it but Rarity caught it. "Oof!"

The ponies glared at them both.

"Aha." Rarity smiled sheepishly as her magic let it float.

The carriage drove away with horseshoes being dragged by ropes. Everyone watched this with smiles.

Twilight (in the background): **Love is in bloom**

**A beautiful bride, a handsome groom**

**I said, love is in bloom**

**Starting a life and making room**

**For us**

"Now _this_ was a great wedding." Twilight smiled.

"Oh yeah, just wait until you see what I have planned for the bachelor party!" Spike smirked.

Spike laughed as the others rolled their eyes and groaned.

"He still doesn't know?" Jack asked.

"I guess not." Erin, SG, Carly, Alyssa, Konata, Akira, and Candace said together.

Everyone sweatdrop but they all begin to laugh as the scene shows Canterlot shooting fireworks. One made a heart in the sky and sparkles, ending the story.


	2. A Canterlot Living La Vida Loca

"Hey!" Konata yelled, zooming up at the credits. "Aren't we suppose to be having a festia!"

"Uno, dos, quatro, hit!" shouted Jack.

A stage appeared out of nowhere with SG, Candace, Alyssa, Carly, Erin holding Perry, Isabella, Serena, Lita, Konata, Akira, Sheryl, Nero, Elly, Cordelia, and Minty dancing.

Then Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy, Jack, Sonic, Tails, and Charlie appear with microphones and instruments.

"Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy, Jack, Sonic, Tails, n Charlie yall." Ferb said.

Phineas: _**She's into superstitions**_

_**Black cats and voodoo dolls.**_

Phineas pointed to Jack as he shouted, "Hit Jack!"

Jack grabs the microphone and sings.

Jack: _**I feel a premonition**_

_**That girl's gonna make me fall**_

Jeremy plays a ukulaie while the others play other instruments.

"Here we go!" said Sonic with a smile.

_**She's into new sensations**_

Ferb: _**New kicks in the candle light**_

_**She's got a new addiction**_

_**For every day and night**_

The pony crowd dances. In the crowd, Alyssa dances with Cadance while Serena dances with Shining Armor. Candace and Jeremy danced together, so does SG and Charlie. Isabella dances with Ferb and Phineas. Carly, Sonic, Lita, and Minty dance solo next to each other.

All the boys: _**She'll make you take your clothes off**_

_**And go dancing in the rain**_

Meanwhile, Tails is seen dancing with Erin as he spins her. She was dizzy but kept on dancing.

_**She'll make you live her crazy life**_

_**But she'll take away pain**_

_**Like a bullet to your bra-i-ain!**_

The groups kept on dancing. The Milky Holmes danced around with silly dances while Konata does the Hare Hare Yukai and Akira dance with a tamborine. The main six ponies dance as Rainbow Dash flew around and dance at the same time.

_**Upside inside out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

Where the Changelings are at, one sing but Chrysalis smacks him in the head making him stop.

One Changeling: _**Living la vida loca**_

Twilight and Shining Armor danced together as Cadance watched with a smile. Sonic danced wit Erin and Jack danced with SG.

_**Her lips are devil red**_

_**And his skin the colour mocha**_

_**She will wear you out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

The song goes on as everyone danced on stage.

_**Living la vide loca**_

Ferb: _**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a!**_

"Hey Ferb that's Spanish!" Phineas said.

The credits are shown as the song resumed.

All the boys: _**Woke up in New York City**_

_**In a funky Cheap motel**_

_**She took my heart, she took my money**_

_**She must have slipped me a sleeping pill**_

Andrew Francis as Shining Armor

Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance

_**She never drinks the water**_

_**Makes you order Fresh Champagne**_

_**And once you've had a taste of her**_

_**You'll never be the same**_

_**She'll make you go insane**_

Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle and Erin

Ashley Tisdale as Candace and SG

Hilary Duff as Alyssa

Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash

Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy

Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna

Cathy Weseluck as Spike

Sarah Vowell as Carly/Cmara

_**Upside inside out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vincent Martella as Phineas

Thomas Sangster as Ferb

Dee Bradley Baker as Perry

Alyson Stoner as Isabella

Mitchel Musso as Jeremy

Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington

_**Her lips are devil red**_

_**And she skin the colour mocha**_

_**She will wear you out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Terri Hawkes as Serena/Sailor Moon

Susan Roman as Lita/Sailor Jupiter

Jason Griffith as Sonic

Amy Palant as Miles "Tails" Prower

Drake Bell as Charlie

E.G. Daily as Minty

"Oh yeah! Come on!" echoes Jack's voice. "Ouch! Oh, he's livin' la vida loca."

"Break it down!" Erin called.

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**She will wear you out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Aya Hirano (Japanese)/Wendee Lee (English) as Konata

Suzuko Mimori as Sherlock "Sheryl" Shellingford

Sora Tokui as Nero Yuzurizaki

Mikoi Sasaki as Hercule "Elly" Barton

Izumi Kitta as Cordelia Glauca

Hiromi Konno/Stephanie Sheh as Akira

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Her lips are devil red**_

_**And her skin's the color of mocha**_

Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrysalis

_**She will wear you out**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

Soon the credits ended. Everyone is seen singing and dancing on the stage as the song is about to come to a close.

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

_**Living la vida loca**_

"All together now!" cheered Phineas happily.

Everyone does the last line as they either jumped or did poses.

Everyone: _**Living la vida loca!**_

Erin held a neon sign saying applaud and the only one doing it was Konata, Alyssa, and Carly.


End file.
